


.denying

by AkaToMidori



Series: Pretending [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: “Can I ask you something?” Aiba was whispering.“Yeah, go ahead,” Sho said, wondering what was so important to Aiba that he needed to ask him while he was trying to sleep.“Is there anyone you like right now?”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Pretending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582990
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.denying

**Author's Note:**

> _Dec 27_  
>  Prompt: “Are you still awake…?”

“Are you still awake…?” 

In the silence, Aiba’s voice echoed almost too loudly. Slowly opening his eyes in the dark, Sho turned around in his bed to look at his friend next to him. The dim light of the alarm on the desk wasn’t bright enough to actually let him make out any of his friend’s features, so he fixed his gaze on where he thought Aiba’s eyes were on the lump lying in front of him. 

“Hmm,” he hummed, tiredly. 

The lump moved slightly, getting closer. Sho could feel the warmth coming from Aiba’s body, and in that cold night of December he had to say he wouldn’t have minded getting all wrapped up in his childhood friend’s embrace… for so many reasons. 

When he and the rest of his friends had gotten to the mountain hut they rented for the holidays that day, he didn’t expect things would end up this way. But there were only two bedrooms and a couch, and really, he should consider himself lucky that he didn’t finish last at _janken_ and ended up on the couch. He did not envy Jun right now, he thought, as he heard the couch screech in protest downstairs as the boy thrashed about again to find a more comfortable position on the old thing. But why couldn’t he have gotten one of the bunk beds like Ohno and Nino? Why did he have to share the, admittedly very comfortable, master bedroom with Aiba, the guy with whom he had been in love with for eight of his twenty-one years, of all people? 

“Can I ask you something?” Aiba was whispering. 

“Yeah, go ahead,” Sho said, wondering what was so important to Aiba that he needed to ask him while he was trying to sleep. 

“Is there anyone you like right now?” 

“Where’s that coming from?” 

In the dark, the lump shrugged. Or at least Sho thought he had shrugged. “I’ve never seen you with a girlfriend.” 

“Well, I haven’t seen you with one either,” Sho replied, on the defensive. 

“But I’ve liked girls, you see,” Aiba said. “And I’ve actually kissed many. Well, some," he amended with a chuckle. "Have you ever even kissed a girl, Sho-chan?” 

Sho’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth. “What are you trying to imply?” he croaked. 

The lump moved again, this time coming closer, and Sho’s heart thumped with longing. What wouldn’t he give right now to hug his friend under the covers and cuddle up with him like they did during their sleepovers when they were little. What’s more, Aiba’s skin had always been hot, and the inviting heat radiating from his body wasn’t doing Sho any favors in that regard. 

“You know,” Aiba’s voice was very close now, and Sho could almost make out his nose even in the dark room, “Nino suggested that you might actually be into guys.”

Sho felt the blood rush to his ears at those words. “What!?” he whispered angrily. “Where did you two get that from?” 

“So you don’t deny it?” 

Sho could imagine the amused smirk playing on Aiba’s lips right now. “Of course I deny it,” he said forcefully, “I like boobs!” 

“Liar,” Aiba giggled.

Sho tried to protest, but then he saw the lump move and he realized that Aiba had turned away from him, his fake snoring indicating that he was ignoring him and that their conversation was over.


End file.
